Drabble Trek
by TheWitchsFamiliar
Summary: Boldly going where no drabble has gone before.
1. Humpty Dumpty Had a Fall

**HI. These drabbles are intended to be short and pointless. Some will be humorous, some fluffy. I just don't know.**

**This is rated T to stay on the safe side.**

**Anyway, I hope you like them. **

"You're just like humpty dumpty. You're lucky I can put you back together again." McCoy smiled. Despite his reputation as a grump, he liked comforting scared patients. He hated the fact that people feared his sickbay simply because his reputation as a biter exceeded him.

The ensign smiled. "T-thanks Doctor." His head was wrapped tightly in bandages.

"Now, you're going to stay here until I can be sure of no brain injuries. And _don't _try to hide anything from me, got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

McCoy entered his office and was surprised to find Spock standing there.

"What do you want?"

"Doctor, who is this Humpty Dumpty?"

"What?" McCoy looked up. He knew Spock grew up on Vulcan, but could he honestly not know ancient Earth rhymes? His mother didn't recite them?

"You compared Ensign Redshirt to a 'Humpty Dumpty'. I am unaware of him, is he a member of the crew?"

"No, Spock." McCoy leaned against his filing cabinet and took a deep breath.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall.

'Humpty Dumpty had a great fall

'All the king's horses and all the king's men

'Couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again."

Spock raised his infernal eyebrow. McCoy sighed heavily.

"You mother never recited that?"

"No. I am grateful she did not. It is most illogical."

"Sing a Song of Sixpence."

"I know no such song."

McCoy shook his head. "Look it up."

Spock shook his head.

"I highly doubt I will do such an act, Doctor. 'Humpty Dumpty' is enough illogic to kill a man."

"Very well. Good day, Mr. Spock."

"Good day, Doctor."

A FEW WEEKS LATER, MAN.

McCoy sat down next to Spock, meal in hand. Spock regarded him coldly. McCoy, as per usual, described his meal in attempt to annoy the Vulcan.

"I've got a sandwich with rye bread, thought I'd try that instead of my usual white, and a pie for dessert."

"Is it a blackbird pie, Doctor?"

McCoy stopped mid chew.

"What the devil does that mean, Mr. Spock?"

"Four and twenty blackbirds baked into a pie." Spock made it sound as though it were the easiest thing to comprehend in the whole galaxy. McCoy narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"It is a line from Sing a Song of Sixpence, doctor. Surely you know, you _were_ the one that asked me to look it up."


	2. Warm Fires

**Warning: Slash if you gots them goggles on.**

"Captain, is this the safest way to maneuver around the lake?" Spock had a death grip on the side of the rowboat. Captain James T. Kirk was controlling it…in a rather jerky way.

"Spock, I know what I'm doing." But did he? Kirk swallowed. He didn't want to give up control of the Rowboat Enterprise, but at the same time he had no idea how to move it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Jim grabbed the fishing poles resting on the wet floor of the boat. He had managed to get them to the middle of the lake, where they could catch fish and chat, like t'hy'la did.

Spock tossed his bait into the water and sat with the rod between his legs. Kirk threw back his rod and let his bait fly way away, landing with a soft splash in the clear, sparkling water.

They sat in silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence, more like a peaceful silence shared between two people who knew each other so well they could read one another's thoughts.

Jim felt a tug on his line.

"I've got something, Spock." Slowly, he rose to his feet, jerking his line as he did so.

"Careful, Jim." Spock cautioned.

"I am, Spock. Don't-" Suddenly, Jim's foot slipped, and into the water he went! Spock was on his feet in an instant, ready to help his friend in whatever way possible.

"I'm ok, Spock." Jim grabbed the boat and hauled himself back inside, with the help of the Vulcan.

"May I suggest we go inside now? The air is growing colder, and I fear for your health, now that you are wet."

Spock had a point. It _was _cold. Jim nodded, and handed the oars over to his companion.

"Can y-you take us?"

"Very well."

Kirk sat huddled against Spock, and Spock didn't mind. The man was shivering violently now, his teeth clanking together. Spock was growing more concerned with every instant. They shouldn't have gone fishing. It was too cold. Didn't Spock say something about it being illogical?

Jim jammed his fingers under his armpits and closed his eyes. He was very tired, and this worried him. He did not want to fall sick on his leave with Spock. The last thing he wanted was Spock having to take care of him during the time they were supposed to spend having fun. He had rented his cabin, far away from where everyone else was spending their leave, just so he and the Vulcan could have some alone time.

"Jim, please wake up. We have reached the cabin, and unless you want me to carry you, you shall have to walk." There was a light tap on his shoulder.

"Very well, M-Mr. Spock." Jim playfully stretched his arms and yawned. With help from his friend, he exited the boat. The captain's legs were weak. Spock guided him into the huge stuffed chair by the fireplace. Spock removed his boots and socks, helped him into his pajamas, started a fire, and draped a blanket him.

"Wait here." He ordered. Jim planned to do nothing else.

The heat of the fire thawed his frozen toes and warmed his blood. Jim slept.

He awoke again to the smell of chocolate, and upon opening his eyes found Spock standing over him with two cups of hot coco. The Vulcan was in the satin pajamas McCoy had given him as a mock Christmas present.

"This will help you recover, Captain." He handed Jim one of the mugs.

Since there was only one chair by the fire, and Spock did not want to drag a chair from elsewhere, he sat on the floor.

After a moment he felt a blanket fall onto his shoulders. Spock looked up. Jim was standing over him, a hot chocolate mustache on his lips. Spock almost smiled.

Jim sat down beside him and rested his head on his shoulders. They both watched as the embers from their fire danced up the chimney, and out into the cold winter night.


End file.
